codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfen (Megiddo)
The Wolfen is a European knightmare frame, noteworthy for being the choice unit of Kampfgruppe Werwolf in Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Essentially the Megiddo version of the Kampfer from Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Specifically its general design is based on the Kampfer Amazing from Gundam Build Fighters, but refined for the setting as well as to the parameters of a knightmare frame. Colors are standard European feldgrau. 'Design' Developed as part of the "Missing" Sixth Generation, the Wolfen is considered the antithesis of EU design philosophy. Rather than being a heavily armored "panzer" unit, it is designed to be light, highly mobile and extremely nimble. As such, it has little armor to make it as light as possible, while its Yggdrasil drive is enhanced and its landspinners and inner mechanics are all reinforced. Following this, the Wolfen's second design emphasis was placed on offensive power, such that it's even more heavily armed than later generation knightmares. Its built in weapons are a pair of "Uruna Rand" combat blades concealed in each forearm, which are made of a special alloy, allowing them to contend with Britannian MVS or Black Knight chainswords, and two slash harkens on its hips. Handheld weapons, of which two can be stored on a pair of back mounts on either side of the cockpit, include the following: the "Urteil" assault rifle, the “Bestrafer” long rifle and the “Henker” bazooka. Overall, the Wolfen is a highly specialized design, never intended to work outside of its role as a "blitzkrieg" frame. Within this role it is quite exceptional, rivaling if not surpassing even seventh generation knightmares like the Lancelot and Guren series in speed and power. Unfortunately this also meant that it suffered from that later generation's "curse" in being extremely difficult to pilot, even for some of the best Europe had to offer. Despite this, as the Wolfen is nominally operated by special forces (specifically those of the black operations unit Kampfgruppe Werwolf), little difficulty has been encountered in this area. 'Armaments' ;*"Uruna Edge" Battle Blade : ;*Slash Harken : ;*"Urteil" Assault Rifle : ;*"Bestrafer" Long Rifle : ;*"Henker" Bazooka : 'System Features' ;*Rotational Mono-Eye Sensor Camera : ;*Multispectral Sensor System : ;*Landspinner Propulsion System : 'History' The Wolfen was designed by Krauss-Clement engineer Anna Clement during the Sixth Generation of the Knightmare Frame, after being inspired from observing a wolfpack in Teutoburg Forest. Her intention was to create a knightmare frame that, as opposed to being a wunderwaffe like most of the KMFs of that generation, utilized conventional (i.e. proven) technology and emphasized it with higher power and performance, and thus could function effectively in both solo and squad based operations. In other words, the KMF equivalent of a wolf. Though Anna's efforts would prove quite successful, the European Army would not formally adopt the Wolfen as it went too far against their standards of knightmare design. By contrast, then-Lieutenant Colonel Leila Malkal would become enamored with the Wolfen, as would then-First Lieutenant Akito Hyuga and several others within Colonel Malkal's newly founded battlegroup, who found the standard-line Panther and Baer series unsuited for Werwolf's mission profile. Leila would commission Krauss-Clement to produce the Wolfen exclusively for Werwolf, which has since utilized it as their trademark unit, employing it in virtually every operation that required the usage of knightmare frames.